Interracial Lovin' (cont)
by tardisblue1234
Summary: The second half to 'interracial lovin'" by tardisblue123! rated M for fluffiness. R&R. graphic fluff in chapter 2 and 3! read "interracial lovin'" first!
1. Chapter 1

SORRY! i forgot my password to my "tardisblue123" account, so this will be the continuation of the story 'Interracial Lovin''

-2 months later-

Ashley wasn't showing yet, even though she already felt kind of heavy. Casey's and ashley's parents finally agreed to let the couple sleep in the same bed in ashleys basement, figuring thay couldnt really get into anymore trouble, even though it took lots of arguments and a few punches thrown at casey by his dad.

casey was still a little freaked out by all this, but he couldnt even imagine what it must be like for ashley. she had started school just a few weeks ago, her mom deciding not to tell the school about the baby until she was showing, knowing that the school would most likely kick her out. ashley had only told becky, one of her best friends, and casey accidently let it slip infront a few of his gang members, but besides that it was secret.

-2 months later-

_Ashley"s POV_

Im starting to show a bit... only the people that know about it really notice it though. some jerk muttered the word 'fat' behind my back when casey and i were shopping and casey completely snapped. he tackled him and punched him in the eye, knowing it would show up later. eventually the guys friend stepped in but casey only stopped swinging when he was good and ready. casey got away with only a slit bottom lip and a black eye. when we got home i fixed him up like i always do. i always kinda baby him after he gets into a fight, but i dont think it really bothers him. i think he likes knowing someone looks after him just as much as i do.

he came home after a night out with his friends a few weeks ago with a tattoo across his chest that said "thug til i die". apparently his friend jack's dad is a tattoo artist and jack stole the key to the shop.

_Casey's POV_

i stopped smoking. i felt bad for ashley.. since she stopped smoking cuz of me ill stop smoking for her. its driving me kinna crazy to be honest though.

-1 month later-

casey was sitting on the couch, watching american dad when ashley walked out and stood infront of the tv, blocking his view.

"who THE FUCK is 'amanda'?!" she yelled. he had the surprised expression she had hoped he would have.

"uhh who?" casey asked, honestly confused.

"A CONTACT IN YOUR PHONE-DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULDNT FIND IT?!"

"what the fu- lemme see.."

ashley basically threw his phone at him, and he saw what she had been looking at. it took him a few minutes to think who ashley was, but by the time he had realized that his sister must have been on his phone before he met ashley, trying to set him up with a girl, ashley had stormed into their bedroom and slammed and locked the door.

Casey jumped over the back of the couch and got to the door in 2 steps and started violently jiggling the doornob.

"baby i can explain really i never even met the girl!'

he could faintly hear her scoff

"noo not like that my sister was trynna set me up wit a girl before i met you i guess i just forgot to delete her name!"

"Ha! yeah right." she unlocked and swung the door open so fast that casey took a minute to realize that the door was even open. "you jus think im to big for you now.." she said angrily, shoving her index finger into his rock hard chest. "and you needed some skinny bitch!"

"calm down i swear i never even met her i dont know h-" ashley broke into tears, interupting him. "woahh..." casey said before pulling her against his chest firmly.

"its just the hormones babe... stop cryin'... you wanna watch 'mac and devin go to highschool'?" casey knew the movie somehow calmed her down whenever she was sad or mad. after a few minutes of sobbing into his shirt she finally nodded. he got her to lay down on the bed and put the movie in the tv at the foot of the bed before going upstairs to make some pasta-ashley's favorite food was pasta just the way he made it.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey woke up and checked his phone to see what time it was. 2:30 am. he groaned and turned onto his other side, towards ashley, thowing an arm over her stomach. they hadnt had sex in about 5 months, and he really needed it right about then. ashley twisted around a little and finally opened her eyes and looked at casey. they just stared at eachother for a minute before casey finally kissed her. they kissed for awhile before casey, without breaking the kiss got ontop of her.

"baby im not in the mood..." ashley said, breaking the kiss.

"c'mon.. please? we havent had sex since the night you got pregnant," Casey pleaded.

"mm fine" ashley groaned, taking of her bra. she only ever slept in a bra and her rly short pajama shorts in the summer, and some of caseys sweatpants and shirt in the winter. he slept in just his shorts year-round. they stripped eachother down and casey lowered his head to suck on one of her D cup tits.

"oww- my tits are really sore case'.." ashley explained, and he lifted his head back up with a quick, "oh, sorry," before kissing down her body, over the baby bump, to the waistband of her shorts. she tossed her head back and to the side, closing her eyes. he hooked a index finger on either side of the waistband and pulled them down slowly, kissing the exposed skin. he pulled them down quickly when they got to the tops of her thighs, leaving her in only her lace-trim black panties.


	3. Chapter 3

He kissed where he guessed her clit was lightly through her panties before he slid them off completely. he put her legs up onto his shoulders with her legs spread and pulled her to the edge. he put a pillow under her back and another under her head before kneeling on the ground at the edge of the bed so he was at the same level as her pussy. he put her legs back up onto his shoulders on either side of his head and leaned in, slowly licking from the bottom of her slit to her clit before spreading her pussy and sucking on her clit. she moaned louder then she usually would, since her mom slept 2 floors above them. he slid a finger in and pumped it in and out of her in the same rythm he was sucking. with his other hand he reached past her baby bump and twisted her nipples very lightly, remembering she was sore. she kept moaning and as he stuck another finger in her and sucked a bit harder, ocasionally licking from where his fingers were, still pumping in and out at a steady rythm, up to her clit. she arched her back up a bit more-which was hard with the extra weight on her stomach-and moaned a little louder. he pumped faster and sucked harder as she climaxed and finally came, making his mouth all wet and her juice drip down his chin.

"fuck.." she whispered after her orgasm, laying there still, shocked by how strong it was.

she finnally sat up and got onto the floor, kneeling infront of casey before pulling his shorts down and grabbing his 7-inch dick. she kissed the tip, and spread the precum down his shaft with her mouth as far as she could, then bobbed her head from the base to tip, over and over, working up a rythm. she kept bobbing and bobbing, popping the head ocasionally, the way he liked. he always loved how soft her lips were against his skin. he inhaled through his teeth as the threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. her hand rested lightly at his thigh while she used the other to play with herself.

once he was hard enough, she got onto the bed, laying on her back with her legs over the edge, her feet touching the ground. he stood inbetween her legs and positioned himself at her opening. he slowly pushed in about 4 inches then waited for her to adjust before pushing another 2 inches in. he bent over and supported himself on his fists on either side of her, then leaned down and kissed her hard. she moaned into his mouth and he picked up the speed. casey reached down inbetween them and rubbed her clit quickly.

"ooh shit caseyyyy" she moaned, climaxing quickly.

he climaxed with her, and they both came, ashley screaming casey's name and casey moaning ashley's. he collapsed, exhausted, next to her, and she rolled over and rested her hand on his chest as he slipped an arm around her waist then pulled a sheet up over them both.


	4. Chapter 4

-2 months later-

Ashley was now 7 months into her pregnancy, and showing a lot more.

(loudspeaker)-"_Ashley Fields, please report to principle Smith's office."_

Ashley knew what this was probably about as she awkwardly got up and left her English class. her heart beat a little faster as she walked slowly down the hallway, in no rush to start the conversation she was about to have with Mrs. Smith.

She took a long breath before knocking on the door.

"come in," Mrs. Smith called.

Ashley nervously opened the door, feeling a little nautious with nervousness.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, her voice coming out quietly.

"yes, go ahead and sit down. i... have heard a few rumors in the hallls..." Mrs. Smith explained as Ashley sat down in one of the chairs infront of the principle's big, oak desk. "about a pregnancy?"

Ashley silently kept her eyes glued to her hands in her lap.

"is it true?" Mrs. Smith asked with more urgency.

"yes," ashley replied, her voice barely louder then a whisper.

"okay.." mrs. smith said slowly, sighing. "and who's the father?"

Ashley paused before answering, "Casey Hill," she said, her eyes now drifting up towards mrs. smith's.

"and do your parents know?"

"yes,"

mrs. smith called casey to her office, and he showed up a few minutes later. he looked from mrs. smith to ashley and back again.

"what's going on?" he asked.

"we're discussing the pregnancy.. and if you'll excuse me, ill just call your parents in the other room, just to make sure they know." mrs. smith answered. ashley gave her a pissed off look as she left the room.

"babe what's going on?" casey asked as he sat down next to her once mrs. smith was out of earshot. "do they know?"

"...yeah, please dont be mad- i didnt tell them, they heard rumors," ashley said quickly.

Casey leaned back and looked straight ahead of him as he answered, "i aint mad im jus' worried- r they gonna expel you?"

"i dont know yet... shit, i hope not," she answered just as mrs. smith came back into the office.

"well," she began with a sigh as she sat down behind her desk, "you're parents know, like you said, and... we've decided to let you stay in the school. just try not to make to much of an influence on your classmates. and actually, it's getting close to the time that you should just stay at home until the baby is born," Mrs. smith explained.


	5. Chapter 5

-1 month later-

Ashley is 9 months in and staying home every day. she looked about ready to pop.

Ashley was lying on the couch with her feet elevated on the arm rest, watching tv when Casey stumbled in through the basement door, his face beat up and bloody. "SHIT," Ashley exclaimed as she got up as quickly as she could and he sat on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his face in his hands. ashley rushed over and kneeled beside him, gently moving his hands out of the way and lifting his head up.

"what the fuck happened?" she asked quietly, noticing how beat up he really was. his upper lip was split and his left cheek was black and blue and swollen, and both of his eyes were black and swollen. his knows was bleeding, and so was his bottom lip. his knuckles were red and sore and a few were bleeding.

"i got into a fight with Xavier," he said, his voice sounding raspy. "he was talkin' shit and i got mad.. he was alone so i figured i might as well beat him up..."

"c'mere," Ashley said with a sigh, leading him into the small kitchenette that her mom only ever used for a bar. she wet a washcloth and cleaned up the blood and put some ice on his cheek before pulling him into the bedroom and making him lay down. she lay next to him and he moved so he was lying horizontal, his head resting on her thighs. they both fell quickly asleep.

-2 hours later-

Ashley woke up to see casey standing by the window, peeking through the closed shades. the lights were turned off and the doors and windows were locked.

casey noticed she was awake. "shh.. Xavier's gang's here," he whispered. "i texted jake and them, they're gonna be here soon..." he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

someone banged on the window. "C'MON NIGGA, YOU THINK YA CAN JUS' FUCK WIT ONE OF US N LIVE? COME OUT 'FORE WE COME IN!" casey and ashley stayed quiet and casey wrapped an arm around her.

casey's phone vibrated. 'we outside stay in there for a few minutes' it read.

after a few minutes casey left, ashley staying on the bed. she tryed not to listen to the fight, but eventually she heard a car engine start and tire wheels squeal away. casey came back in, followed by 2 guys helping a 3rd guy, who looked like his leg was hurt. jake, the one with the hurt leg, looked like he was knocked out. they put him on the couch and casey sat down on the ground, leaning his back against the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor had told Ashley to expect the baby any day now, and Casey was staying home to be ready to drive her to the hospital when the time came.

Ashley was making some brownies when the time came. she had just put the eggs in when her water broke.

"CASEYYYYY!" she screamed, even though he was only in the next room over. He ran into the small kitchenette.

"i swear if this is another trick to get me to go buy more icing..." he began before ashley interrupted him.

"CASEY MY WATER ALREADY BROKE," She screamed.

"FUCK!" he yelled as he ran downstairs to get his car keys and shoes. he tripped his way all the way up the stairs and ran to the car, before stopping and running back in to help ashley.

-at the hospital-

Ashley was lying on a hospital bed in a hospital gown. The doctors told her she was dilated enough to begin. Casey looked more scared then she did. he gripped her hand all the way through her 6 hour labor. Finally their baby girl was born. they named her Britanny, and they both looked at her like she was made of gold.


End file.
